El secreto de Draco
by Ankus-sama
Summary: Draco esconde un secreto el cual no puede contarselo a nadie. Que pasaria si esto lo llevara al suicidio? Quien lo ayudaria?
1. Default Chapter

_**Capitulo 1: La declaración de Draco**_

Ese día los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban húmedos y fríos. Harry había salido con su capa de terciopelo negro y caminaba bajo la tenue luz lunar que se filtraba por los ventanales del colegio.

Había oído unos lamentos. La voz le resultaba familiar, pero en ella había una angustia profunda y calante. Era una voz masculina, pero afeminada. Doblo por un corredor oscuro y un frió cortante lo envolvió. La ventana estaba abierta y, con un pie en el marco, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Los copos de nieve se arremolinaban en su pelo rubio platinado, y le conferían una apariencia angelical que hacia sentir a Harry cosquillas en el estomago. Tenía un infrenable deseo de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Draco murmuraba entre lamentos: "Mi amor... Mi vida... ¿Cómo se lo diré?... No tendré el valor... Es mejor morir... No merezco su afecto" En este punto, el ángel rubio (según lo veía Harry), subió los dos pies al marco y se dispuso a arrojarse a las heladas aguas que rodeaban el castillo.

Harry con una mueca de horror y desesperación, lo abrazó por la espalda con tanta fuerza que detuvo los intentos de Draco. La voz de Harry parecía chillona y entrecortada, todo su frágil cuerpo sudaba y temblaba como una hoja.

-¡No, Draco, por favor! ¡No quiero perderte! Yo te ayudare... En tus problemas amorosos.- Grito Harry con la vista nublada por las dulces lagrimas.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer...snif... Yo amo a...- Cuando se dio vuelta, Draco dejo de llorar y se le ilumino la cara. Sus ojos grises de cristal, como un día nublado y tormentoso, brillaron como cristales mojados, que ablandaron el corazón de Harry.

-eres... tu... ¡Mi vida! Siento todo lo que te he hecho. Siempre quise verme como un chico normal, creí que... Me hice una coraza para ocultar mis sentimientos, pero ya ves... En fin...Potter... snif-

Rompió a llorar nuevamente y, en una fracción, devolvió el abrazo y le dio un caluroso y húmedo beso. Harry, en un primer momento, se resistió, pero luego cedió a las mieles del amor que el ángel le ofrecía y se enlazaron en un mundo de brazos y piernas.


	2. El consejo de Sirius

Capítulo 2: El consejo de Sirius

Al día siguiente, Harry tenía ojeras. Todas las clases del día le habían salido mal, Snape lo había hecho ver como un estúpido y un escarbato lo mordió en clase de Animales Mágicos. Su mente divagaba por los mares rosas del amor. No había podido dormir; había estado con Malfoy hasta las cuatro de la mañana y luego se había desmayado en la bóveda. Todavía sentía la viscosidad del rouge rojo de Draco en sus labios.

Después de clases, Harry visitó la cueva donde Sirius, su amado padrino, se refugiaba. Encontró al perro negro echado panza arriba. El animago regresó rápidamente a su forma original: un hombre de mediana edad, alto, con un lustroso pelo largo negro. Harry se acercó cabizbajo mientras Sirius fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa ahijado? Veo que tienes problemas- una leve preocupación teñía su rostro, habitualmente pálido.

-Sirius, estoy enamorado...- la vergüenza se asomaba en el talante del joven. El mayor pareció aliviado.

-Ah, es eso. Es natural Harry; sobre todo a tu edad. ¿Es otra vez esa china, Cho-Chan?- Harry lo miró sonrojado y mudo -Claro, era esa ¿No? Me estás mirando como si fuese algo terrible-

-Sirius...- empezó Potter.

-Escúchame, no hay de que preocuparse. Además, ¿no se murió tu rival, ese tal Cedric?- decía, mientras sonreía con aparente comprensión.

-Pero...- fue cortado nuevamente.

-Harry...- el padrino se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su ahijado y apoyó sus huesudas manos en sus hombros -Yo estoy contigo en esto, pero esa Cho-Chan, o Chan-Cho...-

El joven se apartó y manoteó los brazos del otro para liberarse. Sirius se sobresaltó y esperó la respuesta.

-Sirius, ya no me gusta Cho; ya me decidí- tragó un nudo en la garganta antes de seguir -Mi verdadero amor... la razón de mi existencia es... ¡Draco Malfoy!- tapó su cara con sus manos y sollozó.

-¡Ah, eso! Me habías asustado. Bah, es lo mis... ¡¡¡¡Qué!!!! No Harry, no. No puedes hacerle esto a tu padrino...- Sirius lo sacudió.

-¡Acéptalo, moriré si no recibo otro de sus apasionados besos, sus suaves caricias!-

-No, Harry, no. Por lo menos Crabbe, pero Malfoy no. ¿No preferís a Ron, o a uno de sus hermanos? ¿A un profesor, tipo Snape? No me agrada la cara de Malfoy- respondió, con desdén.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo existo, vivo, respiro... todo gracias a él. Él es la razón de seguir viviendo. Ayer salieron al exterior los verdaderos sentimientos de los dos. Somos almas gemelas. Ese hermoso pelo rubio, perfumado con violetas...- Harry cerró sus ojos y puso una mueca de placer.

-Mirá, Harry, tener una pareja masculina no es fácil... Ya sabes... Remus y yo... lo nuestro no funcionó muy bien. Tuvimos momentos agradables- por un momento, puso la misma cara que su ahijado, y luego se tornó serio nuevamente -Nuestras demostraciones de afecto... no hay muchos como nosotros en Hogwarts. Aunque se rumorea que Voldemort y Dumbledore... Bueno, esos no cuentan... Por favor, Harry, apártate de esa víbora-

Harry se enojó mucho, al extremo.

-Te odio Sirius. Yo creí que me ibas a dar un buen consejo, pero me estás avergonzando. No puedo contar contigo... nunca más. Hizo bien Lupin en dejarte- Harry lloriqueó y salió corriendo de la cueva. Sirius no lo detuvo, pero lo miró mientras se alejaba con una gran preocupación.

-Lo siento Harry, sé que sería lo mejor para ti. Che, hijo, Remus y yo no cortamos, ¿eh? Nos vemos todas las noches... Adiós. Cuando vuelvas trae comida y que sea abundante- volvió a su forma de perro y se durmió en la entrada de la caverna. Quién sabe adónde se dirigía Harry. Bah, al padrino no le importaba. Ya faltaba poco para la llegada habitual del licántropo.


End file.
